


Trapped in His Own Mind...... the dark ending

by Cartoonygirl



Series: Trapped in His Own Mind [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Depression, Suicide mention, i cant write angst for shit, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: This is the dark ending to my fanfic "Trapped in His Own Mind" and it happens after chapter 6 (aka the blizzard chapter).





	Trapped in His Own Mind...... the dark ending

**Author's Note:**

> REMEMBER THAT DARK ENDING I MENTIONED WELL HERE IT IS

Jeremy's funeral was short, but emotional nonetheless. Michael wouldn't know that, though. He couldn't bring himself to go, to know that his best friend was gone. For good.

Besides, he had something more important to do now. 

He stayed at his house, gathering everything that reminded him of Jeremy. Then he brought it outside, to the same place where Jeremy had died, and buried it. He stayed there for hours, sobbing. Finally realizing the weight of everything.

Jeremy was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

Michael had debated suicide, but that's not what Jeremy would have wanted. He would want Michael to keep going.

So Michael kept going.

He tried to raise awareness of the dangers of the squip. Online, in their town, in other towns, everywhere he had the opportunity. He knew there were people everywhere who might want a squip, and he didn't want them to end up like Jeremy. 

Six feet under because of a fucking computer. 

When Michael finally bothered to leave his room after three weeks, he was met by condolences from everyone at school. He ignored them. Saying "I'm sorry for your loss" or "he was a good person" wouldn't bring him back.

Nothing would.

Michael spent the rest of wishing he had done something more. He should have gotten there faster. He should have gotten Jeremy to a hospital faster.

He should have saved him.


End file.
